The Last Stand of William the Great
This is an entry for Berus' competition, The Bard's Tales Contest. Good citizens of Gielinor, lend me your ears, for I shall tell you the story of a great warrior who made the ultimate sacrifice. In the year 145 of the Fifth Age, a group of undead were seen approaching the Wilderness Wall. The monks of the nearb Monastery assured Edgeville that they were no threat, but days later the broke through the wall and assaulted Edgeville. The citizens of Edgeville locked their doors and hid with their children, but the merciless undead could not be stopped, except by a great Saradominist paladin, who had fortunately arrived in Edgeville right before the zombie attack arrived. William was his name, and though he was not a famed warrior, nor was he a powerful warrior of Saradomin, Saradomin gave William his blessing. He rode through the streets of Edgeville, shouting at the top of his lungs, "Thy ruthless undead shall fall by my blade! For I have received the blessing of the great God of Order, the almighty Saradomin!" And many undead did fall by his blade, however, wave after wave, masses and swarms of undead fiends invaded Edgeville. Not even with the blessing of Saradomin, was a lone warrior invincible to a horde of undead spawn. William fought on, valianty, and many innocent lives were saved that day. William, however, knew that one life would not be spared. He slayed as many zombies as he could, but he took wounds and injuries. He knew that he would fall that day. Throughout the ensuing battle, undead corpses littered the ground of Edgeville. "Saradomin give me strength!" He yelled, striking down a zombie with each expert blow he dealt. He fought on for many hours,and he was unstoppable. Time went on. More skeletons, zombies, and even the feared revenants joined the fray from the Wilderness. William fought on, and as the sun set and the darkness crept in, William's protection broke. The undead increased in power. Through the dark night and the bright sunrise, undead were slain. The citizens of Edgeville looked on it total awe at their savior. When the last dark corpse was vanquished, the people rushed out and celebrated, for an entire town had been saved from an undead apocalypse. The civilians thanked William, but they knew his life was draining away. William had fallen to the ground, lying on his back, staring at the great open sky, at which a magnificent sunrise was happening.But in Edgeville, a dreadful moment was going on. The people tried to carry him away and heal him, but William said, "Do not try to help me, good people of Saradomin. I have done my task. But it is too late for me. The deed has been done." The people of Edgeville told him we would live, but William knew that he was destined to die. But he died a hero. He died a savior. He died a champion. He died...a legend.